


Complementary colours

by KenjiroS



Series: Everyday life [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: Morisuke believed connections always help when one caters to events. Especially when it comes to food. So, spending time at the fancy cafe right around the corner seemed like a good idea. Except for than one new employee who insists on flirting but it's nothing he hadn't seen before. Or, at least, that's what he thought.Based on the one lonely piece of fanart by narcissusbutterfly.tumblr.com - http://narcissusbutterfly.tumblr.com/post/160280804640/yaku-morisuke-snake-trainer-cause-he-knows





	1. Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I saw that fanart and it just made so much sense. It's odd how much sense it made, actually. Anyway, hope you enjoy this !

  Morisuke loved weddings, he really did, but sometimes…sometimes he wished people would take the easy way out and keep it as simple as possible. True, wedding supplied roughly half of his business, and yet in moments like this, he wondered if he couldn’t keep it afloat without them. The woman currently screaming at his face was an image he’d seen up close and personal way too many times, but the bad thing was that this one in particular didn’t have the excuse of being the bride. Said future bride, looking younger than Morisuke’s 25 years, was standing meekly to the side in silence and letting her mother walk all over her. He had to say something, but the shouting woman wasn’t giving him many openings.

 - …and I just don’t get why you won’t even try to do it ! It’s my baby girl’s special day and you’re just trying to get your money without doing the minimum required work and I just can’t… - He tried not to sigh.

 - Madam, I have been in this business for years and I can assure you, - She opened her mouth to keep going but Morisuke simply raised his voice. – ornamental garlic blooms do not come in red. Any shade of red. They come in purple, blue, yellow and white, but not in red.

 - And you won’t even try to find some ? What kind of lazy business model are you running, huh ? Won’t even make an effort ! I will be taking my business elsewhere, thank you very much. I want my deposit back !

 - Now, madam…

 - No ! You’re ruining my baby’s special day ! Her flowers won’t match the theme colours ! It will look terrible ! Think of that ! Her wedding will be a complete failure, and it will be all your fault !

 - Mom… - Apparently, the younger woman was getting just as tired from the situation as Morisuke.

 -  How do you live with yourself ? Huh ? How ? How do you sleep at night ?

 - Mom…

 - I assure you, madam...

 - No ! Give me my deposit back ! We have no time but I will find someone who will do their job !

 - Mom ! Stop it ! – The word bounced around the shop in the dead silence that followed. The only other customer who’d been pouring over the fertilizer shelf while acting out he wasn’t listening to the conversation, froze. Fukunaga, just glanced up, his usual calm exterior not betraying anything, and then went back to sorting through the carnations. – Just, stop ! Here, we’ll just go and talk it through, and then come back later today, okay ?

 - Chiyuki, I am just trying to make your special day perfect. And it will be gorgeous…

 - There’s no need to shout at people for it to be perfect. Let’s go. – The older woman didn’t move. – I said, let’s go, mom ! – And then she marched out of the shop like a queen. Huh. She had a spine, after all. Her mother, on the other hand, just glared back at Morisuke, huffed with her nose up in the air, and ran after her daughter without even a touch of the same grace.

 - Man, you get scenes like this often ? – The other customer was standing at the counter with a handful of yellow roses.

 - You’d be surprised. – The man’s pitying look was obviously exaggerated but it made him laugh. – Yellow roses ? An interesting choice. – The customer rubbed his neck, cheeks going lightly pink. Obviously embarrassed, he scratched at the buzzed off part of his undercut and sighed.

 - Yeah, I messed up. I think. Not sure if, you know, he’ll be mad, but can’t go wrong with roses, right ? – The amount of desperate hope was adorable. And the man was obviously doing his best “puppy” impression, with large chocolate eyes shining from under his long blond fringe. There was only one small problem.

 - You sure can’t. Let me ask you, though. If you don’t mind, who are they for ?

 - Um, this guy I’ve been trying to score a date with ? We’ve been kind of missing each other a few times and it’s not his fault or anything, but I managed to screw up and want to apologise. It will be our first official date. Have to make a great impression and all, you know ? And he seems like the kind of guy who would like yellow roses. Not too forward or romantic, but still a gesture ? Sweet, but not too much ? Why ?

 - Because yellow roses mean “friendship”. Or, “friendly appreciation”. – The customer’s face fell. It almost made Morisuke want to apologise for ruining his day. – And I don’t think that’s what you want.

 - Oh. No, I guess I don’t. Can you recommend me something else, then ? I am pretty sure he doesn’t speak flower, but now that I know that, I won’t be able to focus on our date because I’ll be overthinking it. Or he could check it out and it will be over. – It was definitely cute how worried the customer was over it.

 - Well, if you want to avoid the love declarations and marriage proposals on your first date, I’d say go with…Fukunaga ! – His friend blinked at him. – Do we have any of the yellow roses with the red in the back ? We have only three here. – Fukunaga just rose from the carnations display and disappeared behind the “Employees Only” door.

 - He doesn’t talk much, does he ? Yellow with red ? Should I be worried about those ?

 - They could also mean “friendship” but I’d say that if he checks, he will read “falling in love”. Better ?

 - Much. Thanks, man. You’re saving my life here. First dates, right ? – The wide smile almost covered the shaky nervousness but still. The man was friendly enough. – Oh, can you put a ribbon ? But nothing too over-the-top. Don’t want him to feel pressured.

 - Of course.

 - He works in this extra fancy café, you know. And I know art and things that go together, and that place is like a designer’s wet dream. – An interesting way to say it, but Morisuke just hummed in agreement and kept pulling out ribbons to compare the colours. – The prices are all right, which is weird, but anyway. It’s super stylish so he’s used to being around pretty things and pretty desserts all day. I just want to make an impression. If you ever need a cupcake that could be on the cover of a magazine… - And then he slid a business card on the counter.

 - Trying to win points with him by advertising the business ? – That got him to laugh.

 - No need for that, their tea is more than enough. Oh, man, this is gorgeous !

   He’d gone simple, with a ribbon in the exact same yellow as the roses, and made the least pretentious bow he could. It looked, in his opinion, pretty without being too much. And so did the customer, if his expression was a sign.

 - You got tattoos ? – Where had that come from ? He just shook his head. – Cool. If you ever decide you want one, give me a call. I’ll give you a discount. – A second business card fell on the counter. – I love it ! Thanks again ! – And with a final wave, the customer left, comfortable silence filling up the shop after him.

  Morisuke picked the two business cards. One was All black and silver, advertising “Terushima Yuuji, Tattoo Artist”, with chains and skills elements, and contact information. It somehow worked without being too much. The man apparently really had an eye for those things. The other was in deep royal purple, also with silver elements, but with much simpler decorations. Clean, abstract outline of a cupcake, looking like it’d been drawn with a silver pen, and the name of the place. Also pretty. He opened the box with business cards he kept on hand – dealing with different kinds of events sometimes called for desperate measures and he’d found out early enough than one could never have too many connections and no industry was too far from catering. It was simply smart to keep everything organised.

  In the late afternoon a few hours later, Morisuke found himself scrolling through social media. The shop was in order, Fukunaga was drawing quietly behind the counter and it was the quietest part of the day. Going on impulse, he googled the studio first. One had to know what their connections were really worth.

  The website listed tattoos and piercing, with, respectively, Terushima Yuuji as the artist and Bobata Kazuma as the piercing expert. Morisuke had never really wanted a tattoo but he had to admit the photos were beautiful. Completely different from the classic yakuza style, they were more Western in design and colours, and were simply beautiful. The piercings didn’t make much sense and he’d never thought people would want holes on those body parts, but, to each their own. Apparently, the business was booming since there were a few warnings about a waiting list and long waiting periods.

  The café’s website was strangely similar. Purple and silver dominated the whole thing, but it was really ordered and, judging by the photos, they were legit and not stolen from wherever the baker had taken the recipes. And, okay, he had to admit his customer had been right. Those were gorgeous. Slowly going down the page, Morisuke couldn’t help but wonder how did the creator, because calling them simply “baker” seemed like an insult, could do things like that. They appeared to sell a mix of traditional Japanese dessers in both their natural look and with one or another trendy twist ( there was glitter, shine and tall chocolate structures ), and, unless he was mistaken, European pastries in vibrant colours. Also, there was a long list of fancy coffee drinks and almost as long one of teas. Impressive. 

  He didn’t usually go on impulse but the woman in the morning had taken all of his energy and he needed recharging.

 - Fukunaga. – The questioning look he received was basically a long declaration coming from the other man. – I’ll go get some tea. Will you be okay by yourself ? I shouldn’t be long, it’s close. – All he got was a small nod. Good. He waved and checked the directions again on his phone.

  It was surprising he hadn’t stumbled upon the café on his was to work at any point. It was just one alley away from his everyday path to the shop.

 

  The customer hadn’t been lying. Judging from the exterior, someone had poured a lot of imagination in the place. Of course, it all depended on the food, but Morisuke was optimistic. A bell jingled when he opened the door and he was assaulted with cozy warm air that carried the scent of cinnamon and apples. Also, coffee. Closing the door as quickly as possible to keep the snow outside, he stepped in the almost empty café. Only one of the tables was occupied, a man in a huge sweater with two laptops and an assortment of small colourful…things on a pretty plate in front of him, seemingly deep in whatever was happening on the screens. Otherwise, it was empty, Morisuke blaming the same lull that happened around this time in his shop, too. It was between lunch break and the end of the day. Also, there was an actual fireplace. Huh.

  Cozy place, he decided, looking around. Lots of bits and pieces scattered around but it looked closer to his flower shop than a mess – someone had taken great care to create such an artistic mess without making it stuffy and overcrowded. He approved.

  The glass display by the counter was a different thing. Unlike the interior, there was nothing messy or disorganized about it. Rows upon rows of neatly placed…he wasn’t sure if calling them “desserts” was good enough, but that’s what they were supposed to be. In front of each row there was a card with the name in both Japanese and English ( or French, or something else he couldn’t recognise ), price…He leaned closer. Also, ingredients and nutrition information. Whoever had done it had covered all bases.

 - Can I help you choose something ? – Morisuke didn’t jump only because in his line of work sudden movements usually meant broken flowers and nobody wanted that, especially not him. That didn’t mean he was happy. The guy on the other side of the display had gotten closer without making a sound and his small smile was just a touch annoying, though Morisuke couldn’t put his finger on why.

 - Just looking, thank you.

 - You sure ? I know we have a lot of things. I started recently and, trust me, the first few days all I did was fetch stuff to learn where it is. It could get overwhelming. – And then he slid the small smile back on his face, shrugging a little.

 - You know what ? Sure. My friend likes something called London Fog, do you do that here ? And what would you recommend with it ? – The slow blink he got almost made him laugh. To be fair, the first time Fukunaga had asked him to order him one when he’d done the coffee run, he’d reacted the same way. And he wasn’t even trying to be mean, that was the only thing Fukunaga drank. It was one of the oddities he’s learnt to live with since his friend was a hardworking man who knew what he was about. Just because he didn’t talk much and drank the vile, in Morisuke’s opinion, concoction.

 - Well…Let me…Yamaguchi ! – A second man had just appeared behind the counter. Glancing up, Morisuke saw his face was splattered with freckles. Cute. His colleague smiled again and he realised why it bothered him. It came to his face too fast. Looked a bit practiced. – What goes with London Fog ?

  Straight to be point. Morisuke almost laughed at the waiting expression on the man’s face. He seemed to expect confusion and when he didn’t get even a moment of hesitation, said smile faded a little around the edges.

 - Lemon cake or pastries. Why ? – The answer had come instantly and the man, Yamaguchi, looked between the two of them. – Is everything okay ?

 - Um, yes. This gentleman was inquiring about it, that’s all. I wanted to make sure I was pairing the right things.

 - Oh, of course. It’s got a pretty strong flavor so it makes sense. Would you like me to make it while you ring the order up ? It will be faster.

  Morisuke would’ve missed the relief that crossed the man’s face if he’d blinked at the wrong moment, it had gone that fast.

 - So, what will it be ? – And, the wide smile was back. Morisuke narrowed his eyes.

 - The latte… - More confusion. – The London Fog ? And I’ll have a latte with cinnamon on top. Also…something lemon ? – The man at the espresso machine pointed at the soft yellow sponge cakes on the left. – Yeah, one of those. Thank you. – He got a nod and turned back to the other side of the glass. – Oh, can I have a slice of the…Matcha Mille Crepe Cake ? Thank you.

  The slow, careful way the man was working the till contrasted sharply with the quick nimble gestures of his colleague. Started recently, huh ? But he’d been honest enough, and had called for help when put in an unfamiliar situation, and Morisuke could appreciate that. Though the polite smile was still annoying.

  While he’d been spacing out, his order had been put in a pretty box with a ribbon and a logo sticker. Unless he was mistaken, the ribbon was the same kind he used for centerpieces for events. Impressive.

 - …and here is your change. Enjoy ! – He looked up. This close, he noticed for the first time the man had forest green highlights that almost blended with his dark hair, that perfectly matched his eyes, and an eyebrow piercing. And was currently observing him as closely as he was being observed. Morisuke took his change and turned, zipping up his coat.

 - Thank you. Have a nice day. – Now he just had to remember the way back. Just because it was close, didn’t mean…there it was. And it seemed Fukunaga was handling it perfectly, judging by the wide smile of the only customer and how fast she was chatting. Good.

 

Suguru Daisho didn’t like surprises. He didn’t like them one bit. And today, that one customer had managed to surprise him in the worst way possible. He hadn’t meant to look like he had no idea what he was doing, but what, the Hell, was London Fog ?

 - Are you okay ? – He smiled lightly and turned to Yamaguchi. The concern in his voice was sweet but it felt too close to pity for Suguru’s comfort. Not only had the other man seen him deep in confusion but he’d also had to save the situation.

 - Yeah, sure. I was just caught a bit unaware, that’s all. – The concerned expression faded to a soft smile. Good.

 - Trust me, I know how you feel. I think the first time Kawanishi told me to fetch something for a customer I froze for a whole minute. He just told me to walk around the display and look at the tags. – Yamaguchi shrugged a little. – Not my proudest moment. I actually put cards on the back of the display, too. You know what ? I will go and put them back.

  Great. He didn’t need someone to go so out of their way to make things easier for him just because he didn’t know the names of everything yet.

 - Thank you, but…

 - No, no, it’s okay. Futakuchi still runs around every time someone orders something. It will make it easier for everyone. Sorry I didn’t think about it earlier ! – Why was he apologising ?

 - It’s okay. So, you got a list with all the secret drinks people order ?

 - You mean, the ones people never order ? Actually, I do. Here, let me show you…


	2. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second meeting, goes slightly better. Slightly. Also, can Shirabu be nice for a change ? Spoiler : Nope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this only took a month. True, I've been doing other things but it's still sad. Also, kind of filler which is weird for a second chapter but I'm playing it by the ear.

  Apparently, having a pretty good high school volleyball career and teenage years did not mean making dough would be easy. Suguru tried not to frown at the sticky shapeless lump on the marble counter but it was difficult. Especially with his boss just kind of staring at him with an unreadable expression.

 - I did everything you told me. Followed the insructions. – He didn’t mean to sound like he was looking for an excuse, it just came out that way, but still.

 - It should’ve turned out round. – Like he didn’t know that ! Suguru knew dough was supposed to be round. And smooth. And not a mess that had ended up more on his fingers than on the ball. He knew, he just had no idea why it wasn’t working out. Just as he was about to apologise again, not so sincerely this time, since he knew he’d done everything right, the door opened with a thump. Almost jumping in the air, he turned so fast his neck popped.

  In the doorway, he saw Yamaguchi, who he actually liked, and a shorter young man with straight light brown hair, weirdly straight fringe and a really, really sour expression. And…was he in a suit ? He did look familiar, though.

 - Kenjiro. – He could be wrong, but Suguru could swear Kawanishi’s face softened just a touch. – What a pleasant surprise. – In response he got slightly raised eyebrows and a glare. – Not that I don’t enjoy having you here, but it’s not even six in the morning. On Sunday. So…?

  The question hung in the air for a few seconds while the newcomer just stared back with his chin up and a challenge in his eyes. And then he snorted. It was a soft sound and ended with the tiniest smile Suguru had ever seen. It looked like just a shadow of a gloat and was kind of disturbing.

 - I heard from a reliable source that you suck at explaining. And then I realised you’ll have to train these poor people. I took pity on the place, that’s all. And before you even try to blame your staff – Suguru had seen it, seen Kawanishi’s eyes dart to Yamaguchi but…Kenjiro had cut the action before it had happened. He was good. – it was Eita who told me.

 - Did he, now ?

 - Mhmm. – The hum was obviously dragged for dramatic effect while the man shook his fringe back in place. – So I am here to help.

 - Do you even know…

 - Yes. Now, I know you’re just as picky with the front as you are with the food so get out and make it all nice. I’m sure you have enough stock to get you through the morning so we’re not going to mess up any plans.

 - Kenjiro…

 - Go ! – Suguru dared to glance at Yamaguchi who appeared only slightly less confused than him. Good. He hadn’t missed anything this time. Kawanishi just stood there for a few seconds, smiled the creepiest little smirk Suguru had ever seen ( and he’d used to play against Kuroo and his setter who could be extremely disturbing in completely different ways if they wanted ) and then just left without a word. What had just happened ?

 - Now. First…

 - I’m not late, am I ? – Suguru tensed only a little from the loud greeting. Futakuchi didn’t mean it, he knew he didn’t, but he could talk, sometimes more and louder than necessary. Though why was he at the café on his day off was a mystery.

 - You’re fine. – Yamaguchi, always the peacemaker, smiled a little. – Okay, is everyone here ? Perfect. Um… - And Suguru saw his confidence straight up drain from him. Trying not to be annoyed, he glanced at the only non-employee in the room who appeared to be calculating something in his head. – This is Shirabu. – Not “Kenjiro” ? Interesting. – He agreed to help us, well, he agreed to help me and then I kind of guilt-tripped him into getting up and coming on his day off, and I didn’t exactly mention it wouldn’t be just me so…

 - I’m here to help with whatever Taichi sucks at explaining. – And he was “Taichi”. Huh. What about the smiling blond who stopped by sometimes ? – So, I am listening.

  In the following silence, Suguru heard Kawanishi move furniture around and get the place ready. While in the back, nobody was volunteering. Shirabu sighed, dragged a hand through his hair somehow managing not to mess it up, and looked around. He could point the exact moment the man saw the failed attempt at smooth dough that still lay sadly on the counter.

 - How about we start with dough ?

 

  An hour and a half later, Suguru hurt in places he hadn’t felt pain since he’d started playing volleyball, and admiring his creation in the plastic bowl in front of him. It wasn’t perfect, not at all, but it had shape and was better in all ways than what he’d been doing for a week now. It was just a little flat on one side and long and kind of folded on the other, but overall looked good. And Shirabu had said it would find its own shape when it was done rising so he shouldn’t worry.

  It had been surprisingly easy and he was actually feeling proud. On his left, Futakuchi was poking his ball with some strange mix of morbid curiousity and reverence, nose only a couple of centimetres away from it. Suguru understood. All three of them were drenched in sweat ( because the room needs to be hot, it needs warmth to rise, this is biology ) and tired, and, judging by the clock on the wall, the café had been open for less than an hour. And while both Futakuchi and Yamaguchi could go home and rest at any time, he had a shift to do. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Shirabu.

  Who was buttoning up his cufflinks. Cufflinks. The last person Suguru had seen wearing those had been his father. Not a twenty-something-year-old man on a Sunday morning.

 - Thank you. – Light eyes met his. – I really appreciate the help. I was getting worried for a moment there…

 - Save it. – What ?

 - I’m sorry ?

 - Your breath. Save it. Or drop the act. – The other man shook his fringe back in place and buttoned his suit jacket. – You’ll do us both a favour.

 - Excuse me ? – He’d been perfectly pleasant all morning and suddenly…

 - You know what I mean. And, just a word of advice. Taichi reads minds better than me. You might want to reconsider your choices.

 - Are you…threatening me ? Or, what was that ? – In response, he got a shrug and nothing more. – Hey, I asked you a question !

 - Is everything okay here ? – Why did Kawanishi choose that exact moment to come in ? When he was almost shouting and Shirabu was looking down at him with his nose up in the air ? Collecting himself as fast as possible, Suguru smiled at his boss.

 - Sure. I was just thanking Shirabu for his help. It was definitely a productive morning. – Judging by Kawanishi’s narrowed eyes, he didn’t exactly believe him but he didn’t say a word. Just pushed the backdoor and held it open. When nobody moved, he waved a little and Shirabu, apparently, got the hint because, without a glance, he followed, the heavy door closing with a bang.

  The day was starting just peachy. And since the only other person in the café had just gone outside, Suguru headed for the front. It was early but there was always the occasional early bird and he didn’t want to leave the place empty.

 

    The bride-to-be was back. Alone, this time. Morisuke moved from the box of ribbons he’d been digging through and stood up.

 - First, I would like to apologise for my mother.

 - There’s no need for that. It happens. And, - He shrugged. – weddings are big events, it’s normal for people to be emotional.

  She just sighed, running a hand through her sleek black hair.

 - You said you have the onion flowers in purple ? – That was a change.

 - Yes. Did you decide to mix the colours ? – The bell on the door jingled and he glanced up only to see one of the guys who usually delivered decorative grass come in. It was odd since it wasn’t delivery day but the man didn’t seem to be in a hurry so Morisuke focused his attention back to the woman in front of him.

 - No. I am ditching the red. We’ll go with blue and purple. Decim said it will go better with his eyes but I’m pretty sure he was trying to make me feel better. Either way, we have enough time to change everything since the restaurant is flexible. I just needs the flowers arranged. So…?

  Morisuke pulled out the huge binder of photos he kept under the counter and spread it open.

 - Here… - She leaned and he pointed to the arrangements she’d been looking at the first time.

 - And you can make those with purple ? – The flowers in the photo were soft pearly white and the decorations were all in gold.

 - Purple and… - He shuffled a little more through the pages. – Ah, here it is. Purple and blue. They come in both colours.

 - Well… - She was obviously having trouble making a decision, so he tried to make it easier.

 - Okay, how about I through something simple together and you come to see how it will match. If you like it, you can choose the actual arrangements ? – The relief on her face made his morning. She smiled softly, violet eyes twinkling, and reached to shake his hand. And seemed to rethink the action.

 - Oh, do you happen to know a caterer who makes desserts ? The lady who was going to make my cake and desserts is a friend of my mom and when I told her I am not going to use the red and white colour scheme, she got…upset. – Another light shrug. – Apparently, she had this grant idea and I was messing it up. Even if there is more than enough time and we already paid a deposit.

 - Will you be okay ?

 - Yeah. My mom’s handling that. She was upset, too, but then she saw my dress with the violet elements instead of the red, and she changed her opinion. Now she’s just shouting at everyone who opposes the changes. – She seemed strangely okay with that.

 -And you don’t mind ? – The client laughed softly.

 - No, not really. She wants to get it done, she will. I simply gave her very specific instructions and it makes her feel good. It’s a win-win.

  - Sounds like you have her figured out. How about…you stop by on Wednesday and I will have a few small things ready for you to see and decide if you like them ?

 - That would be perfect. What do I…? – And she looked around pointedly. It took Morisuke a second to understand what she meant.

 - Oh, no. I can’t charge you for that. I won’t be doing anything permanent so I won’t lose any stock. It’s fine.

 - Are you sure ?

 - Definitely. – She gave him another blinding smile and shook his hand again. Waving at Fukunaga, who was…talking with the delivery guy ?, she turned and left the shop with almost dance step.

  So he hadn’t lost the contract completely. Who would’ve thought. On the other hand, he had to put together a few examples of onion flower arrangements. Did they even have those right now ?

 

   Several hours later, Morisuke was flipping through one of the several sketchbooks they kept in the shop. When there was really nothing to do, Fukunaga tended to pull the nearest piece of usable paper and start doodling. Morisuke had reached the conclusion, really early in the other man’s employment, that it would be profitable for everyone to keep good paper and pencils handy everywhere where his friend might stop and rest. That way, all the ideas he had would be well-preserved and safe. Because he spent most of his time in the shop, Fukunaga usually drew flowers and some of the arrangements he created were currently proudly displayed on photos happy clients had brought after weddings, birthdays and graduations. It was simply good business. And now…Now his friend had outdone himself.

  The soft purple blooms, mixed with hydrangeas in blue, pink and lilac, and white ribbons looked both romantic and regal. Different shades of lavender and powder blue, mixed with white, created an almost cloud-like image that seemed pulled out of a pastel dream. It was gorgeous. Now he only had to find a way to recreate it. Fukunaga was more than talented. And Morisuke made sure to tell him as often as possible. The other man had been a real gift, and not only because of his drawing skills.

  Now, to the future bride’s second question… A royal purple and silver came to mind. Huh. Morisuke wondered if the place even offered catering. But the cake had been incredible and the tea had been perfect, and it wouldn’t hurt to go and ask. At least he’d know for future references.

 - Fukunaga ? – His friend glanced up from the pile of paperwork on the desk. – You want tea ?

 

    The place was just as lovely as he remembered. And he’d managed to avoid the lunch crowd again, which was always nice. Though… There was only one customer at the counter but across from him a tall blond was folding boxes. Currently, the pile was taller than said man and he didn’t appear to be finishing soon. Was…was that for an order ? Was he sending food for a huge wedding or something ? Morisuke doubted the customer would be able to even carry everything.

 - Hello there. Can I help you ? – He could almost hear the smirk in the greeting. Glancing at the end of the counter, Morisuke saw the same man as last time though he did appear much more exhausted a week later. The smile was still firmly in place, though, and it still looked just a touch forced. Still. Not his problem.

  Carefully walking around the brunet in the dark suit, he stopped to admire the glass shelves and all the lovely creations nested on them. Today the theme seemed to be green and the only reason he’d seen so many different shades of it was because he worked in a flower shop. Vibrant, neon greens mixed with muted olives and powdery pastels. From cold aqua through milky yellow-ish all the way to mossy brown, the shades flowed and clashed, creating the kind of elegant disorder only an artist at heart could build. It reminded him a lot of Fukunaga’s creations. It also made choosing much more difficult since he had no idea what half of the things were.

 - Having trouble choosing ? – His eyes really were green. Dark, but when the bright lights hit his face the right way, Morisuke could see the subtle colour. Also, because the man was much closer now, almost leaning over the counter. Morisuke carefully stepped back. Personal space was something he was adamant about and while the guy didn’t seem to do it on purpose, it was bothering him.

 - It’s tough. So, what do you have today that goes with London Fog ? – The smile slipped. This was the second time he’d mentioned the drink and, just as a week earlier, he got the “deer in headlight” look before the cashier got himself under control.

 - Well… - The lopsided smirk made it sound flirtatious but Morisuke could bet it was because he had no idea. – We have those apple tarts right here. – He pointed at a glazed dessert with sugary leaves in vibrant pale green. – A bit on the sour side and they’ll go with the smooth tea. – He seemed proud with himself…Until he ruined the effect by glancing at the blond who was currently sorting sandwiches in some of the boxes on the counter and didn’t seem to be listening. When nothing happened after a couple of seconds of tense waiting, the cashier turned back to Morisuke and waved a little over the glass. – If your friend liked the combination last time…?

 - He did. I’ll have that, thank you. And a… white mocha ? – The only other customer turned slightly at the mention of the drink. Morisuke thought he was trying to see who was ordering while still keeping his back to him. It didn’t make much sense but the other cashier just sighed loudly and abandoned whatever sorting he’d been doing and going to the huge shiny espresso machine instead.

 - Taichi, what are you doing ? – He got a hum in response but nothing else, the man carefully ignoring him and turning to Morisuke.

 - Would you like extra chocolate in that ? – Well, when he put it like that.

 - Sure. – His cashier was following the exchange way too closely so whatever was happening was obviously important. Or interesting. Morisuke smiled a little.

 - Taichi, I don’t want a drink ! – Whoa, someone hadn’t had their coffee for the day. In his own humble opinion, being given a white mocha was not a reason to shout but, to each their own, he guessed.

 - It’s complementary.

 - That’s not…

 - Would you like a dessert with your coffee ? – The break sounded almost desperate.

 - Something else with white chocolate ?

 - Éclair…? – It was shaped as a question and he nodded a little in response. The cashier pulled out a box and picked a piece of paper to take the food out of the cooler when the other customer, apparently deciding that glaring at the blond was not achieving anything, turned to him.

 - How did the dough end up this morning ? – Now that was an interesting haircut. Morisuke had never seen such straight fringe. It was kind of impressive. His cashier blinked at the customer a little and then tried to smile. And failed miserably.

 - It was good ! Boss, – And he nodded towards the man at the espresso machine. – he said we have too much since all of us practiced so I am taking it home. I am not sure what I will do with it but it will be good experience.

 - Glad to help. And I really, - He raised his voice. – really don’t want a drink, Taichi !

 - Why ? – Morisuke didn’t hear the end of the conversation but the blond cashier placed his coffee in front of him and went back to the boxes without a second cup. People, Morisuke thought, were strange.

 - You could fill it with jam. Or sugared fruit. – When the man in front of him turned his attention back, Morisuke shrugged a little. – The dough ? You were wondering what to do with it ?

 - Oh. Yeah, we were just practicing this morning and…Jam ? – He looked like he was about to start taking notes.

 - Mhm. Not the smooth one, the one with the large bits. Or just Run some fruit over heat with sugar and some water. Spice them, drain them and then back the whole thing. Might be good.

 - Oh. I might do that. – Seeing his confusion, Morisuke decided to give him a way out.

 - I wanted to ask, do you do catering ? – The cashier confirmed his own earlier words by glancing at the other man behind the counter.

 - We do…Hey, Kawanishi ! – The man looked up. – This gentleman is inquiring about catering ?

   The blond rose from where he’d been leaning on the counter but didn’t move from his spot, still sorting through the sandwiches. Seriously, how many were there ?!?

 - Yes ? – It was now or never, apparently.

 - I do flower arrangements for events and was wondering if you offer catering ? It’s always good to know who I can contact. – He got a tiny smile for that.

 - Yes. It all depends on the event, of course, but it is a thing I’ve done in the past. And am actually trying to promote. – His…friend snorted. – Not that I can do that right in this moment. When did the guys from the station say they were coming ? – The last one was directed at the customer in the suit who glanced at his phone. The station ?

 - Should be here any moment now.

    His confusion must have been obvious because the owner waved at the pile of boxes and food.

 - The staff from one of the police stations ended up being regulars. No idea why. And they make huge orders.

 - Everyone knows why, Taichi. It’s because you keep bringing Eita food and the rest of them just drool all day because it’s so good. No need to act modest. – It was almost sharp but said man just smiled at his customer. It looked…smug. Morisuke really didn’t want to know.

 - But, yes, I do that. – He shrugged.

 - Can I give your details to this bride, then ?

 - What is her theme ? Colours ? Time ? – Someone definitely knew what he was doing. His cashier had boxed everything up and was following the conversation with too much interest and Morisuke would bet he’d write it down word by word the moment he could get away from the counter.

 - There is time and she is going with pastel blues and lavenders. I’ll let her know. – He got a nod in response. – And, I think it’s time for me to go. We don’t get crowds around this time of the day but you never know.

 - In that case, can I have a card of yours ? – Clever man.

 - Sure. Oh, and thank you for the recommendations !  - He was sure he saw his cashier narrow his eyes before the pleasant smile fell on his features once more. It was kind of entertaining. – Have a nice day !

 

  The customer had done it on purpose, Suguru just knew it. Tried to make him seem ignorant or something. But he’d been prepared. This time.

 - You know you’re doing great, right ? – He tried not to jump, he really did, but Kawanishi had the nasty habit of slinking around like a cat and one never knew when he was behind them. Exhaling slowly to calm himself, Suguru turned to look at his boss. The man, as always, leaning on a counter and drying a cup while smiling at Suguru just a little.

 - Thank you.

 - You don’t believe me. – What, the…? – I will say it again. You’re learning fast, you’re quick when you think on your feet and you don’t let rude customers get to you. Also, you didn’t say anything to Kenjiro this morning.

 - Why would I say anything to him ? He came to help…?

 - And he was being unpleasant on purpose. Next time, tell him off.

 - But he’s your…? – Suguru carefully didn’t finish. He didn’t have even the slightest idea what he could say there.

\- Yes, but that doesn’t give him the right to be rude to you. Still. That dough looked good and Yamaguchi said you’re working hard to learn all there is to know about coffee, tea and our pastries. I just wanted you to know I appreciate the effort you’re putting into working here and value you as an employee. Oh, look, it’s time for you to go home.

  In a rare act of impulse, Suguru leaned and took a picture of the business card on the counter when Kawanishi wasn’t looking. He might go and check that place out. Just out of curiousity.

 

  Staring at the ingredients on his counter, Suguru considered calling his boss or his…whatever and asking for help. But no, he had to do it himself. He had to learn. He could…He could do this.

  The raspberries seems to be mocking him but he would allow a bright pink plastic bowl full of bright pink-ish fruit to win. Okay. Fruit that didn’t need too much work, sugar, butter. It was simple. He couldn’t get it wrong even if he wanted. Looking back at the recipe, he carefully turned the stove on. There went nothing.

  Three hours later, he sat on the floor in his kitchen and tried not to wrinkle his nose at the heavy smell of burns sugar that appeared to have seeped through the counters, floor and his hair. Across from him, in the oven, the tarts were slowly rising and all he could do was try to breathe. That had been exhausting. Still, he was sure he could use the pan again even if the non-stick layer was completely gone, and the dough had looked okay. All he had to do was wait. And hope the smell would get out of the wood in his kitchen with time. There was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by ! Kudos, comments and criticisms give me life so keep them coming ! Also, I do hope I am not going OOC. I honestly do.


	3. Malachite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you know you're digging yourself a deeper hole but you just can't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying for angst, probably didn't really succeed, but still. Also, plants.

That was a joke, Daishou thought. That was a fucking joke, and not even a funny one. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed a little. The four identical black shirts he owned were occupying one side of his closet and were making him kind of sad. Still. He was glad he’d decided to take them considering the standard Kawanishi required from his employees. His jacket, on the other hand…He rubbed the soft fabric between his fingers. Definitely not snow attire. Oh, well. Now that he had an actual job, things would turn out for the better, he just knew it.

Patting around the flat, he grabbed a slice of jam…whatever and chewed at it while scrolling through his phone. A year ago, hell, a month ago, he wouldn’t have even thought he’d be living in a drafty little studio with a tiny fridge and an electric heater he treated like his most prized possession. But life worked in strange ways.

The jam bread thing was good, though. Licking his fingers, he reached for a second slice. It was really, really good. True, he had a pile of burnt sugar on a napkin he’d scrubbed from the pot and, true, he’d have scars from the sizzling caramel, but the result was more than edible. He had to thank Kawanishi’s…whatever the snappy brunet was because the man could teach. The dough was sweet and light, perfectly baked in the middle, and jam was sticky, the raspberries’ sharp sourness blended with the sugar like a dream. It was the first thing he’d cooked from scratch and he took great pleasure in all the photos he had on his phone now. Maybe Kawanishi would let him help in the back. Maybe.

What he wasn’t been used to was having so much free time. Leaving school really did change one’s perspective on life. So he grabbed his bag and jacket, and went to explore. 

 

Suguru stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. This was a mistake. Not only was showing a one’s workplace on a day off was pathetic, the reason was even worse. Just as he was about to turn on his heels and leave, he heard a cough that stopped him in his tracks. Slowly looking back, he saw a tall blond man who had been identified as “the boyfriend” the first time they’d met. Not that it explained anything.

\- Hi. Daishou, right ? – He nodded, doing his best to smile just as warmly. – Isn’t it your day off ?

\- How do you…?

\- I know everyone’s schedule because of Taichi. – He shrugged. – Habit. You were going in, right ? Come on, it should be empty. 

And then he walked past Suguru, holding the door open. Well, there went his choice.

He was right, though. There were no customers, only soft, quiet warmth. An in the middle of it all was his boss, the cold, terrifying man who ran the place like a battleship and could silence a room without saying a word. That same man was currently showing the warmest smile Suguru had ever seen. It was little, kind of lopsided and he felt like he was intruding.

\- Eita, what an amazing surprise… Daishou, an even more amazing surprise. How is your day off going ?

The boyfriend, Semi, if he remembered correctly, slid behind the counter and went in the back, leaving Suguru with his boss.

\- What can I do for you ? – Well, now he wondered the same. What was he doing there ? He had to think and do it quickly.

\- I tried making something with the dough from yesterday. Wanted your expert opinion. – Suguru carefully quirked his lips to one side, going for light and a little self-mocking. 

\- Of course. Actually… - The bell rang. Suguru glanced at the door and saw two men come in, seemingly deep in conversation. – Why don’t you find yourself a seat and I will come the moment I finish with the customers ? 

\- Oh, there is no need…

\- Daishou. Sit down. I’ll get you some tea. It might take a while. – He was headed for the small table with the deep stuffed chairs in the corner before he knew it. Some days, he suspected Kawanishi had some sort of mind-reading/controlling powers. Like today, for example.

Folding his jacket on the free chair, Suguru sank as close to the fireplace as it was socially acceptable and brought his attention back to the counter. The tall brunet with the stylish hat was chattering with a wide smile, casually dragging a finger down the glass display while his companion was picking a table and taking his gloves off. 

\- …So you really need to come this week. Hajime will be trying out a new recipe and I want to show him off. Oh, and should he invite your… - Eavesdropping was about as low as one could go but he didn’t have anything else to occupy his mind besides the conversation and his upcoming doom, so listening it was.

\- If you feel like it. Though he is quite shy, I have to warn you. And, we’d love to come. I do have some new staff so I have actual time off. It’s up to you…

Another friendly couple, if the hand holding happening at the table was evidence. So romantic. Behind the counter, Futakuchi was, apparently, making a foam cat on top of a cappuccino. How idyllic. Suguru casually draped his hand even closer to the fireplace and pretended his fingers hadn’t been going blue only a few minutes earlier. Even if he stayed only for a bit, it was still better than walking around in the snow.

\- Here. – It was an industrial-sized mug and a huge sandwich. Neither of which were on the menu. Suguru was sure this was one of the measuring cups Kawanishi used for the extreme batches of biscuits.

\- Oh, thanks you, but there was no need for this. I just stopped by on my way to the grocery store.

\- Doesn’t matter. – And then his boss sat down gracefully across from him. Talk about awkward. – I believe taking care of my employees pays off in the future.

\- Practical.

\- Indeed. – Kawanishi crossed his legs and leaned back. – Now, you wanted to show me something ?

Ah, yes. There went…not much. Still, he pulled out the plastic box and handed it to his boss. Who took out a slice and looked it over like he was examining a rare gem. Breaking it carefully, he poked it a little with a fingertip and then, finally, took a bite. Suguru held his breath. True, he didn’t think he could actually kill someone, but getting his boss in the hospital with food poisoning was not his idea of a good day off.

Kawanishi chewed for a few seconds, brushing invisible crumbs from his fingers, and then focused back on Suguru.

\- How many attempts did it take ? – Ouch. Was it that obvious ? – Yes. Now…

\- Three. – He took a deep breath and smiled carefully, just a little. – The second was edible but this one is the best. 

\- How did you get the time right ? – Talk about inquisition. He knew Kawanishi was supposed to be okay with his…brunet friend helping him, but on the other hand, wouldn’t he see it as Suguru accusing him of being an incompetent teacher ? He’d been working there for far too short amount of time, he wasn’t ready to insult his boss. Kawanishi seemed like a cool guy but Suguru had seen flashes of something right beneath the surface. – Doesn’t matter. Hey, Tooru !

Suguru jumped in his seat. Kawanishi almost never raised his voice and the barked out word rang through the café like a bell. The taller brunet smirked back, his partner scrolling through his phone and sipping tea.

\- Do you mind if Daishou joins us ? – What ? No ! Suguru very much minded and just as he was opening his mouth to express it, the other man laughed lightly and gave an airy wave.

\- Of course not ! We love guests ! Right, Iwa-chan ? – In response, the other guy at the table reached up and, without even looking away from his phone, clipped his friend on the back of his head. Judging by the offended pout and the huge, puppy eyes, the whole thing had been just for show and he hadn’t used any force, just enough to mess up the man’s styled hair. – Um, rude ? Anyway, - He turned to Suguru, smile going predatory. – as I said, before I was interrupted, you’re more than welcome. Taichi will give you our address, right, Taichi ?

The sugary smile didn’t falter even after a few seconds of his boss staring back without even blinking. The staring contest ended when the man with the phone murmured something and the smiling brunet dropped the grin and propped his chin on one palm, elbow on the table, and listened.

\- There you go. I am closing for the day next Tuesday so make sure to book it for socializing. And this ? This is more than good. – It took him a moment to realise the man was talking about the bread. – I’m happy that you’ll be able to help in the back. Now, - he stood up as smoothly as he did everything, in one long, graceful movement. – stay as long as you want. No rush.

Suguru looked at the man’s back and wondered. About how one became an owner of such a successful business at such a young age. At how someone so busy and dedicated managed to keep a partner and be in such a happy relationship. At how it all worked out for him, but never for Suguru. Great, now he was sinking in self-pity. And in public. Dropping a sigh, he reached for his food. At least he got that bit covered. It was something.

 

And hour later, he was wasting time in the city, looking for something to do. Staying at home all day wasn’t working for him, even if he could barely afford anything else. Though, now that he had an actual job…Things would surely change for the better. 

Suguru considered next week. A social event. He hadn’t been on one of those in way too long. School had been his only focus for such a long time, even his closest friends had grown distant. Oh, he knew that if he called, they would answer, but…He couldn’t. He could never allow the people he’d led in high school, whose captain he had been and who he had taken to the finals, his team and more than family, he could never allow those people to see how low he’d sunk. They had looked up to him, he knew. And now, now he was living in a tiny drafty studio in an attic, walked to everywhere and his actual family pretended they didn’t know him.

On some level, he knew his old team wouldn’t care. Not really. They were his friends, they wouldn’t judge. But he’d seen himself as an example for them for so long, it felt like such a failure to fly as high as he had and end up grounded. It wasn’t rock bottom, he knew it wasn’t, but right now, it felt like it couldn’t get much worse. He’d had a job for only a week and judging by Yamaguchi’s sad eyes, the other man had seen through him, probably suspecting the truth – that he had lied, that he couldn’t do anything right, that he was a disgrace. The streets were mostly empty, a weekday in the early afternoon, and he allowed himself to hurt. For the man he’d been and the man people thought he was. 

He couldn’t find it in himself to suffer for the man he had had the potential to become. He’d left for a reason, he didn’t see his future as the person his father had been building. So there was no grief for the demise of that hypothetical future image of him. No, if he would cry for himself, it would be for the man he could have become after high school, when he’d been untouchable. He’d known what he wanted, he’d known how to get it. He’d been good, he had people around him, he’d even had Mika, even if she’d ended only a friend. That man could have achieved so much more. He could have had the world in the palm of his hand. He’d been young and invincible. Immortal.

And what he’d done to him ? Suguru kicked some slush, watching it spread and mar the perfection of the snow. He’d killed and buried him to please parents who hadn’t really cared, not for him. And where had it ended ? On an empty street in a clear, cold day, with him murmuring angrily at himself. If only his old rivals could see him now, they’d probably laugh their asses off. Because he was supposed to be the cool one, the calculating one, the one who bent the rules to win. Not that it had helped him in the long run, of course. 

The man he could have become…He had to let him rest in peace. Long dead and with no chances of resurrection, he had to look forward. And build a new, third future for himself. Third was the charm, wasn’t it ? Maybe he’d be lucky. 

Yeah, and maybe sweet charming Yamaguchi would run away with a pierced, tattooed guy on a motorbike. Suguru snorted. Like that would ever happen.

But now, now he had to look forward. To Tuesday. Shit. Okay, he had to think it through. Kawanishi hadn’t said what kind of social event it would be, but he guessed it would be in that other guy’s house ? Maybe ? Would he be expected to bring food ? Would there even be food ? What did adults even do to socialise ? He hadn’t done much of that in business school, not of the friendly, casual type. Would it even be causal ? Just as he was about to stop and give himself a stern talking to, because he was panicking for no reason, he saw the sign. Oh. Where had he seen…

Glancing through the window didn’t help much since it was covered in artfully mixed greenery and pops of colour coming from blooms in various shades and sizes. But he could swear he’d seen the logo somewhere… Idling in front of a flower shop display was not his style, so he shrugged and pushed the door open. What was the worst that could happen ?

 

Morisuke glanced up when the bell chimed. Fukunaga’s pencil paused for a moment and then returned to its rhythmic scratching. The man looked familiar though Morisuke couldn’t place a name or anything. But he looked around with what looked like honest curiousity and he was not one to scare potential customers.

The man, roughly around his own age, zeroed on the potted plants and headed for them, reaching like he was going to touch. Morisuke had no problem with customers petting the plants, as long as they were careful and either him or Fukunaga were keeping an eye on them. But something in the way this man help his hand above the leaf of an exceptionally lively benjamin ficus seemed strange. Like it was the first time he was seeing one of those. Which couldn’t be the truth since Morisuke knew most households had at least one of those and they lived forever. Propping himself with one palm against his desk, he observed.

Carefully, like it was going to bite, the man touched a leaf. A tiny, green and yellow leaf that trembled and shook on its tiny branch. It would be almost funny how fast the man pulled his hand back, like he’d been burned, if not for his amazed expression. When he tilted his head just so, the lights hit him exactly the right way and he realised his highlights were the same colour as the benjamin’s darkest hues. 

Wait, green highlights ? He’d seen those. He’s seen them above a cocky smile and nervous eyes in the same shade…

Oh. It was the guy from the coffee shop. The nervous one. In his shop. No escaping, huh ? Morisuke guessed it was had been meant to be and made a note to himself to give the card of the café to more people. Still, here, the man was a potential customer who obviously needed help and Morisuke was many things, but unhelpful had never been one of them.

\- If it’s your first one, I’d suggest trying something else first. – The man froze for a fragment of a second and then turned slowly. He was smiling, a small, lopsided smirk dancing on thin lips, and Morisuke would be annoyed, except that the man’s cheekbones were pink from the wind and his fringe was all messed up.

\- Sorry ? – How very annoyingly polite. He narrowed his eyes.

\- I said, if you haven’t had a houseplant of this size before, you should try with something less spoiled and thirsty for attention. Benjamin ficuses are divas. Quite a high step for a new plant parent. 

He was trying not to sound condescending but the man still took offence. It was a small expression, but Morisuke saw it. And did his best not to sigh. It was one of those, huh ?

\- Of course I have plants. – The guy cocked moved his weight to one foot, cocking a hip. – What I don’t have, is one of those. 

\- I can understand why. They need lots of time, attention and care. And are very picky. – Morisuke shrugged. – It’s normal. People usually get them for specific reasons, not just because they want something green on the window.

\- Hm. – The man tapped his lip with a fingertip, eyes dancing over the displays. – Do you have flyers with instructions ?

He was a smart one, Morisuke would give him that. Covering his bases and all.

\- Sure. But are you confident you want one of them ? I can show you calmer, less pretentious types. They bloom, too. Really pretty, make the room glow and…

\- Maybe next time. – The smile softened a little. – Now, I would like…

\- How about a smaller one ? – The man blinked at him.

\- Sorry ?

\- Those, - He waved at the big pots with tall, leafy plants. – those are big and don’t fit well in every house. I do have the same one, a bemjamin ficus, in a smaller version. Here…  
Walking around the counter, he led the man to one of the shelves. The small ficus was all trembling colourful leaves and light branches. Turning slightly to the side, Morisuke saw his customer stand there, almost with his mouth hanging open. They were more than cute, he would admit it, though he felt sad for the poor thing that would probably die at the hands of the man currently staring at it like he’d been hit with Cupid’s arrow. 

\- This is…

\- Cute, aren’t they ?

\- Yes… I’d like one of those. – Exactly what he’d been afraid of. Trying not to sigh too loudly, Morisuke stepped back to stand next to the man instead of in front of him.

\- Which one would you like ? – They were definitely not the same, some taller, some wider, some lighter, other – more yellow than dark green…

The man reached again, with the same enraptured expression and unstable hand as he had done for the big one, and touched a cherry red pot. Oh. It was the smallest, lightest   
one, with the tiniest leaves. The pot was bigger but the crown could fit in two palms. Morisuke felt really bad again, not only for the plant but also for the man who seemed in love but would probably kill the poor thing in a week. Oh, well. It was the way of the flower shops. 

Pulling the pot with its ceramic plate, he headed for the counter to ring the purchase.

\- Do you have a plastic bag or something to put on top ? I don’t want it to freeze on my way home.

Stopping for a moment, Morisuke looked at the customer. He appeared excited, almost giddy, though he was carefully trying to hide it, and seemed impatient to get his hands on the benjamin. But the question had been important enough to show he was actually using his brain. Morisuke approved.

\- Sure. And, here… - He slipped one of the flyers the kept under the counter. – This one gives basic instructions on caring for it. Feel free to stop by if you need anything else. Because, a warning. – The customer glanced at him but was obviously not focused enough. – They do need a lot of supplies.

He dropped the money in the till and shut it with a ring.

\- Congratulations. Take a good care for it.

\- Oh, I will. – And from the way he was cuddling the pot, Morisuke almost believed him. He would try, for sure. But often, especially with living beings, trying was not good enough. Still, he wished him luck and watched at the door fell shut. Because he would need it.

 

How had this happened, again ? Suguru glared at the tiny plant on his table. It didn’t glare back, or try to mock him, but he thought he’d feel better if it did. At least someone would be thinking clearly. Because, what did he know of houseplants ? Hell, what did he know about taking care of things ? He barely knew how to take care of himself, what was left for a flower ? This had been a terrible mistake but he’d seen challenge where there hadn’t been one and he’d ended in a complete mess. Exhaling loudly, Suguru rubbed his face. Well, better start reading. Because the least he could do after ripping the little thing from its place, was to try and care for it. And he would do his best, he promised. It wouldn’t miss the shop at all ! Now, if only he could convince himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that ?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and criticisms give me life. Let me know what you think !


End file.
